


Through The Eye of One so Tall

by Mystic_of_the_West



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_of_the_West/pseuds/Mystic_of_the_West
Summary: I recently have started re-watching the Game of Thrones TV show and was inspired by Old Nan’s story about the world and everyone in it existing in an eye of a giant named Macumber. I thought that that this would be a telling of that story. I am sure that Old Nan can tell it better.
Kudos: 1





	Through The Eye of One so Tall

“Some would say the sky is blue because it is the most beautiful colour, that is a rotten parsnip of a tale! Tonight as the moon rises in this dark land, I will tell you the real reason why the sky is blue. But first, I must ask you a question young Lord, do you think the sky is blue in the day and darkness falls in a routine of happenstance or do you think it blinks?”  


“Blinks?! Old Nan I don’t want to hear a blinking tale! I want to climb!” Bran whines.  


Old Nan ignores the petulant child as she continues this ancient tale of the giant called Macumber who has only one giant blue eye that beholds many worlds.  


“Ever onwards we accept a fate that becomes. A fate that repeats, a fate that we never question. When does a miracle just become a mere  existence?  


“When things do not go our way we pray to the Gods in the Godswood to the Gods Old and New to relieve us of our strife, to share our joys, and to offer our thanks. To give us reprieve in a world of death and power.  


“What if though, what if we exist in the eye of a giant named Macumber. A giant who marches and travels through and to the cosmos plucking the stars with his giant fingers that are thicker than sausages and burps new ones.“

”Burps?!” Bran interjects with disgust. 

Old Nan smiles a soft smile and chooses to continue, “A blue eyed giant who closes his eye and the world falls into night. What if the Gods have given us this fate? A fate to mortals who prey on the existence of each other. Who only live and exist in the one eye of Macumber who is destined to one day fall and with him our world will befall into darkness. That my young Lord is when when winter truly comes. For there will be no sun and no life. We will all be stars ready for the next life.“

”That was not much of a story,” Bran quietly states. 

“Perhaps not, but it did take your mind off climbing for a bit didn’t it,” Old Nan quips. “Besides some of the best stories don’t seem like stories because they have yet to finish their tale. Macumber has not fallen, not yet...his tale is still being told through us.”

Bran squirms on the white and brown fur rug by the warm fire, in a small voice he asks, “Can you tell me a scary one?”   
  


Old Nan looks at the young wise and stubborn boy fondly. She kindly asks as she puts her wooden needles down, “Wha’ like the white hand of the lake or perhaps a winter of long ago that was so cold all the living froze?...Very well...It was a time...” 


End file.
